


It's Okay

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hint of gore, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shippy Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Oh god, he looks bad,” Anxiety was wheezing.  “It’s all my fault, he’s going to turn, I should’ve gotten the door open sooner.”Roman’s head snapped up, a snarl on his face, but Patton recaptured his attention as he pulled out the butcher knife he’d been keeping as a backup weapon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N - Logan:**  
>  _navigator guiding the group across the state to the alleged “safe zone” set up in Canada; has a gun, but only uses it in emergencies due to shortage of bullets_  
>  **Patton:**  
>  _group’s medical expert; was a nurse before the world ended; is a pretty good cook, even with limited supplies_  
>  **Roman:**  
>  _a dramatic man whose fencing skills came in handy upon commandeering an old sword from a museum the group spent the night in once_  
>  **Remus:**  
>  _Roman’s estranged, eccentric twin brother, who wields an ancient morning star from the museum he joined the group in; protects the group alongside his brother_  
>  **Virgil [Anxiety]:**  
>  _an orphaned teen who suffers from heightened anxiety, but is good at finding obscure paths in high stress situations (aka when they’re being chased by zombies)_  
>  **J. Dee [Deceit]:**  
>  _half blind w/ horrendous face scars, the group found him wandering in a daze and took him in; he’s amnesic, but extremely intelligent and the best amongst the group at efficiently scavenging for supplies_

_“Oh fu- **fuck** , it **hurts**!”_

_Logan eased the door shut as Roman slipped inside, blade slick with the gore of the few infected that’d dwelled within the hall. Anxiety sat in the corner, hands buried in his hair, pulling strands of hair free as he muttered and whimpered to himself. Patton and J. Dee hovered over the makeshift bed of their blankets combined, upon which Remus laid, face shining with sweat in the orange light of the setting sun. He was curled in on himself, except for his left arm, which J. Dee held outstretched as Patton tied a strip of cloth tightly around his bicep. His sleeve was torn off up to his shoulder, and a series of bloody teeth indentations were buried in his forearm, at the inner curve of his elbow._

_“Roman, help us,” Patton called._

_As Roman joined them, pinning Remus’ shoulders with a tight grip, he offered a trembling grin when overly bright green eyes met his._

_“Oh god, he looks bad,” Anxiety was wheezing. “It’s all my fault, he’s going to turn, I should’ve gotten the door open sooner.”_

_Roman’s head snapped up, a snarl on his face, but Patton recaptured his attention as he pulled out the butcher knife he’d been keeping as a backup weapon. They were fortunate enough to not have had need for it yet. Logan joined Anxiety in the corner, beginning to run him through his breathing exercises while keeping an eye on the others. Remus was crying silently now, setting Patton off as he began to position himself properly for what he was about to do. Roman’s face was twisted in pained guilt and J. Dee was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Remus’ eyes darted over to Logan, who couldn’t bring himself to look away, his gut twisting even as his expression remained impassive. The fear glazing Remus’ eyes receded just as Patton brought the blade down on his arm and a guttural scream filled the room._

  


When Logan opened his eyes, it was still dark out. He deduced it was the middle of the night, but sleep was no longer beckoning him near and lying about doing nothing held absolutely no appeal. Still, it was with weary reluctance that he pushed himself up and away from his jacket, serving as a makeshift pillow. His eyes were drawn to the nearest window; all of them in the apartment room they were holed up in were broken, and he could see puddles forming below them as he registered the persistent pattering of rain falling outside. That must have been what coaxed him awake in the first place.

His gaze drifted across the room, tracking the locations of his companions as he was wont to do on sleepless nights. In the furthest corner of the room from the door, curled around each other for warmth and comfort, were Patton and the boy who called himself Anxiety. The group’s youngest member had chronic insomnia, but somehow, Patton’s proximity helped him rest… most nights. In the center of the room sat a threadbare couch, where their newest member was sprawled. J. Dee’s bandages had been removed recently, Patton deeming his wound (of dubious origin) sufficiently healed, leaving a smattering of glossy scars on his face and the color of his eye warped - because of trauma, Patton had explained. Finally, closest to the door, were the twins - Remus and Roman.

Roman and Patton had been the first two survivors Logan found after **The End** occurred and they decided to survive together. They met Virgil on the outskirts of the city as they made to leave; it was an unanimous decision to bring him with them, as none of them felt right leaving the terrified teenager on his own. Months passed afterwards with no other signs of life - aside from scattered fliers leading them to a “safe haven.” While they had no proof such a thing actually existed, it was their only real option, so they traveled with that location as their end goal. While passing through one of the many infected cities, they used an old museum as shelter and Virgil almost had his skull caved in by a startled Remus wielding a rusty old morning star he’d liberated from a display case. Remus was quite… different, but somehow he fit into their group like a missing puzzle piece. (Logan figured it probably helped that by some coincidental twist of fate, Remus and Roman turned out to be long-separated-by-the-system brothers.) Before they left, Roman found some ancient sword to take along with them in place of the crowbar he’d been lugging around and turned out to be proficient in using it to a degree. It would only be a few weeks before, along a highway littered with abandoned cars and stray undead, they spotted an injured and dazed “J. Dee,” who they whisked away with them at his insistence.

From his place along the back wall, Logan could only really make out one of the lumps representing the twins. He leaned up further, trying to spot the other brother, but he couldn’t see that well with one of his glasses’ lenses cracked. He got to his feet after pulling on his jacket for warmth and crept across the room. He sucked in a sharp breath when he only saw Roman rolled up in his blanket. (He felt a brief flash of irritation at the sound of Roman’s soft snores - he was _supposed_ to be on watch - but that quickly faded away. After all, they had a rough day.) Remus’ blankets were in a crumpled ball next to Roman and now that he was closer, Logan could see the apartment door was cracked open.

Tracking Remus was easy; he’d left a fresh trail of destruction leading through the near-demolished hallway and up the next two sets of stairs leading to the rooftop. Logan struggled with pushing the door open against the strong gust of wind beating against it, bringing needle-sharp raindrops down on him when he finally stumbled outside. His eyes immediately pinpointed the missing twin, standing on the far side of the roof. Logan approached slowly, stepping loudly in hopes of being heard over the storm so he didn’t startle the other man over the edge. When he was an arm’s length away from Remus, the twin spoke, voice barely carrying over the storm.

“Do you think, if I jumped, it would be enough to kill me without turning me into one of those _things_?”

Remus had a lot of eccentric thoughts and very little brain-to-mouth filter, so statements like that one weren’t anything new, but the way he said it - tone a little too flat, _dead_ , lacking any of the exuberance usually accompanying his morbid musings - scared Logan.

“Remus… You’re going to be-”

“I’m going to be ‘ _okay_ ,’ is that what you want to tell me?” Remus snapped, turning sharply to face Logan in a movement that nearly sent him spiralling off the roof. His arms flew up, teeth grinding, eyes wild with fever, but holding a startling clarity at the same time. “We don’t _know_ that!” Logan’s eyes were drawn unbidden to the stump that was all that remained of Remus’ arm; the bandages were soaked and spots of blood dotted them. “For all we know, cutting off my arm did _nothing_!”

“The fact that you are moving under your own power despite the trauma you experienced and the illness no doubt caused by a minor infection hints otherwise,” Logan assured him, inching closer. “Remus, _please_ -”

“Even if I’m not sick,” the twin interrupted, “just look at me! I won’t be able to wield _Harbinger_ -” Because, of course, Remus named his weapon. “-or protect you guys. I’ll be _dead weight_!”

“ _Falsehood!_ ” Logan surprised even himself at the loud, shrill tone that took over his voice. Remus was staring at him with wide eyes, but he was _listening_ , and Logan took a deep breath before he continued in a calmer voice. “Remus, just because you won’t be able to help us like you have been, doesn’t mean you’ll be useless. Look at J. Dee, Anxiety, Patton, and I. We avoid fighting the undead at every opportunity, but we are just as essential to this group’s survival as you and Roman. And with time, you could potentially learn to use _Harbinger_ one-handed, if you wanted.” Logan finally reached Remus’ perch and offered his hand. Remus stared at it for a long beat, his hair plastered across his face, the unusual grey streak amongst the brown as stark a contrast as the flush staining his pallid cheeks. He finally relented, allowing Logan to help him onto more stable ground. Even in the dark, his eyes were visibly wet, and not from the rain. “This group is a _family_ , and when one of our own stumbles, we’ll be there to help them up. You won’t be alone - not anymore.”

They stood in silence, hands still clasped, as the rain slowed to a stop overhead, the clouds beginning to thin out and allow stars and moonlight to peer through. Logan casted his gaze upwards as Remus sniffled.

“... You really think I’ll be okay?” he asked in a small voice - so unlike his usual, boisterous self.

Logan glanced over at him, seeing the way he was staring down at his stump; the bandages, waterlogged, were beginning to slip free, revealing the puffy red surrounding the haphazard stitchwork Patton rushed through. Logan’s chest ached under the weight of an unusual feeling of empathy. He squeezed Remus’ hand, bringing the other’s attention back to him.

“You’ll be _fine_ ,” he said confidently. “Now come on, let’s go get that taken care of and go back to bed.”

As they headed back inside, Remus asked cheekily, “Can we cuddle?”

Logan scrutinized him, but upon finding no sign of Remus’ usual lecherous leer, he relented with a nod, trying to hide the warm feeling of joy flooding through him at the bright grin that his agreeance wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I figured that, what with all the apparent angst in the Deceit/Creativity tag, that people could use a break from that? Maybe? This is my first Sanders Sides story, but I personally like how it turned out (though I'm sure the end could have used more work...). If Intrulogical isn't your thing, it's only really hinted at, so hopefully you enjoyed anyway? Also, I am proud to have coined the nickname "J. Dee" (an important distinction from "JD," thank you very much) and will very much be using it in the future >:3 Anyway, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and would like to see more! Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!**


End file.
